User blog:Collaterale1/Side Story (Chapter 2) - Two Perverts Collide
(Takes place during Chapter 3) The King's Castle, Hyrule Black☆Star, Tsubaki and Minoru Mineta where transported out of nowhere Black☆Star: Huh?! What happenend!? Where are we!? Tsubaki, i got so many questions! Tsubaki: I have no idea, something must teleported us to this place. Black☆Star: I will pay for this kind of prank! Minoru Mineta: This isn't the U.A. High School, what's going on here!? Where's Momo, where's my Momo!? Black☆Star: Hey you, your precious "Momo" isn't here. Where currently here for no reason on what in the hell are we in this castle! Minoru Mineta: Wait, don't you mean that we time traveled into the Medieval times? Black☆Star: It certainly looks like it, but there's a car, which means we still in modern times. Minoru Mineta: Phew, i was about to have a panic attack for a second. I'm Minoru Mineta, or Grape Juice, 1-A student of U.A. High School, a school where they can become superheroes. Black☆Star: A school of superheroes huh? Interesting. I'm Black☆Star, student of DWMA, where we trained to eat souls, and this is my weapon Tsubaki. Tsubaki: Nice to meet you. Minoru Mineta: Eating souls? Weapon? Black☆Star: I should explain it, you see- Tsubaki: Black☆Star, we got company! Black☆Star and Minoru Mineta: ? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oUDij_FQDk 3 Dadattas and Kamuz comes in Kamuz: Hehehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHA! I have returned from the underworld! Now that Valkyrie isn't here, i can- Wait, this is not Marvel Land! Where the hell is the Golden Seed!? Black☆Star: Hey you, ugly face! Do you know where the hell are we? Kamuz: Ugly face?! You dare insulting the great demon Kamuz!? I don't even know who the hell are you! You are a dead meat, kid! Minoru Mineta: A villain! But i never seen this kind of before. But judging by the arms and his strength, this will be a hard fight. Kamuz: You really are a smart kid, but you coudn't compare your intelligence with my strength. Tsubaki: Did you say the Golden Seed? Kamuz: Hehehehe, is a powerful seed that can grant any wish you want, my wish is to invade Marvel Land with an iron fist. Black☆Star: Blah blah blah, i don't care where you come from, but the Golden Seed? Hehehehe, if i get it, i wish i could live in a paradise full of beautiful naked ladies. Tsubaki: Black☆Star!! Minoru: Hey, that's my wish! Black☆Star: You're wish too!? Minoru: Yeah, and you can't get it in time! Black☆Star: HAHAHAHA, i'm the fastest ninja! With your short legs, you can't even outspeed it mine! Minoru: Grrr Tsubaki: *sigh* Kamuz: Hey you two, are you done arguing? Black☆Star: Oh yeah! Tsubaki, Ninja Sword Mode! Tsubaki: Ok (transforms into a sword) Kamuz: A girl that can turn into a sword heh? Hehehe, i bet you can't even defeat me with that weapon kid. Black☆Star: Keep talking demon. Hey, did you say that your alternate name is Grape Juice right? Minoru: Yeah. Watch this! (changes his outfift to become Grape Juice) Black☆Star: Is that your costume? *Laughs* Minoru: Could we deal with him now and stop laughing at my costume for a moment? Black☆Star: Ok ok, i stop. Allright, time to chop him into pieces! Kamuz: I'll smash YOU pricks into pieces! Prepare to die! Chapter 2 - Two Perverts Collide https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mto_4TRoxXw Playable Characters *Black☆Star (Lvl. 2) *Grape Juice (Lvl. 2) *Iris (Lvl. 4) (After dealing enough damage to Kamuz) *Talia (Lvl. 4) (After dealing enough damage to Kamuz) *Auriana (Lvl. 4) (After dealing enough damage to Kamuz) *Akko (Lvl. 3) (After dealing enough damage to Kamuz) Enemies *3 Dadattas - 60 HP *Kamuz - 700 HP *4 Robodians - 45 HP (After dealing enough damage to Kamuz) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters Category:Side-Quest